A Battle Too Great
by AsWrittenInSummer
Summary: An accident, or perhaps a murder, occurred in the middle of a stormy night. Steve's beginning to wonder whether Danno is innocent or not, and you won't know any more than Steve does. 3 shot. (Child death warning.)


Steve had never seen him in such a way. Kono sat in his office, covered in tears from heaven. A warm blanket covered him as he shivered from being cold.

It all happened so quickly, so fast.

He, Kono and Danny where called to a break in at a home on the beach. With salty sea air and pouring rain, Steve got there later than usual. When he arrived he saw Danny kneeling beside a small body and Kono standing there, bewildered.

Danny was too shocked to say what happened.

Danny sat on the opposite side of Steve's desk, no towel for him, and covered his face with his hands. Steve stared out the window at lighting and listened to thunder.

"What happened?" Steve whispered.

Danny slowly lifted his head up, his face read, his eyes red, his cheeks moist. "I-I didn't see him Steve. I didn't." He whispered.

Steve, still staring out of the window, sighed. "From the beginning Danno."

Danny swallowed. "When I got there. It was dark, I-I couldn't see anything unless the lightening flashed," He swallowed then continued. "I heard screaming in the house so- so, I-I ran in and…" His voice trailed off.

Steve was waiting for him to continue but he didn't say anything. He turned around and saw Danno just staring at the floor. "And what Danno?"

He didn't reply.

"Boss, he may be out of it. After what just happened…" Kono said.

Steve glanced at Kono but quickly looked back at Danny. "What else Danno?" Steve asked again.

Danny still stared.

Steve left the window and knelt down in front of Danno, who didn't even appear to notice he was there. "And what?" Steve asked.

"I didn't see him." Danny whispered. "Why didn't I see him?"

Steve grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Come on Danno! If you don't give me anything they will try their best to put you under the jail! Only you can tell me what happened." Steve said.

Danny finally looked at him, shaking his head. "I didn't see him Steve."

"Danno, I know. But there's no one who can prove that, I need you to tell me, what happened?"

Danny shook his head. "I didn't see him." Steve sighed and looked down, and then he looked up at Kono. "I got there too late." Kono said.

Steve looked back at Danno who still stared blankly at the floor. "I'll take you to my home; you can sleep in the guest bedroom and will talk in the morning, as soon as you feel up to it..."

Danny didn't say a thing.

"Kono, help Danno to my car, stay with him until I get there."

After Kono and Danny left, Steve continued to look at the pouring rain and listen to the thunder. He covered his face with his hands and let out a breath he had held for a long time as it was beginning to sink in that he might not be able to help Danno this time.

...

The next morning,

Steve woke up to the sun rising, poking a beam on his eyelids threw closed curtains. He took in a breath and wiped his eyes as he sat up slowly.

After helping Danno to bed he practically collapsed in his own bed and slept hard threw the night, so he wasn't quite sure what went on. He swung the sheets off his body and lifted his legs off the bed to get out of his bed. Again wiping his eyes he opened his bedroom door and groggily exited.

Nothing seemed to be out of place, so Danno must have stayed put. He sluggishly waddled to the guest bedroom where he found Danno laying down with his eyes wide open still staring blankly at the wall, like he had been last night.

Now Steve was getting concerned. "Danno?" He whispered. Danny didn't reply. Steve entered the room and sat on the bed and shook Danny's shoulder lightly. "Danno?"

Danny looked at him "Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you feel alright?" Danny nodded, slightly and went back to staring at the wall. "It was so dark last night Steve." He whispered shakily. "I didn't see him."

"Danno, is there anything else you can tell me about last night?"

Danny went on to tell him what he already had last night but as soon as he got to "And" again, he stopped.

"And what Danno?"

"And…." Danny still fell off. Steve sighed. "How about I call Bergman over so he can take a look at you?" Danny, again, didn't say anything.

...

The doctor arrived at 9:30 am. While he was looking over Danno, Steve took this opportunity to read the morning newspaper, the headline was sickening.

'FIVE-0 COP MURDERS 4 YEAR OLD BOY IN OCEAN-SIDE HOME '

He was infuriated. He could almost growl from how much anger that brought upon him! But he also had to remind himself that he doesn't know what happened last night- but neither do they.

Danny's young, new. And if what is speculated happened, happened. Then Danny being traumatized maybe the aftermath of realization of what he did.

But if it didn't, than him being traumatized is out of guilt, bewilderment, self-hatred and emptiness.

Steve always wanted to think the best of his men, but Danno did step out just thirty-minutes before the incident.

Steve was brought back to earth by the sound of the guest bedroom door opening. He stood up and met the doctor at the door. "How is he?" Steve asked.

"Traumatized Steve, completely out of it." Doc Bergman said.

"What does it mean? Is he coherent? Can he defend himself?"

"Steve, whatever happened last night must have been awful. Will know a lot more after the autopsy on the boy, but until then…" He fell off.

"What do you think?" Steve asked, looking down. Bergman was shocked; Steve never cares what anyone else thinks, ever.

"I'm sorry Steve. After what I was told and from what I heard from Danny- saw on Danny. He looks guilty to me. "

Everyone, the odds, where all against Danno, It may be a battle too great to fight.


End file.
